A Walk In The Rain
by FrightenedLight
Summary: Follow 5 freshmen as they make their way through the treacherous waters of life while simultaneously trying to balance relationships, high school and the impulsive lifestyle we call being young. A story of friendship - love - deception - and heartbreak. Based on real life events and placed into the 100 universe. (General / Romance / Drama / Friendship) Small prologue up! Bellarke!


**Summary:** Follow 5 freshmen as they make their way through the treacherous waters of life while simultaneously trying to balance relationships, high school and the impulsive lifestyle we call being young. A story of friendship - love - deception - and heartbreak. Based on real events, but placed in the "The 100" universe. (General / Romance / Drama / Friendship) [Bellarke] - Rated T (Later might change to M) - Small Prologue up!

 **Author's Note:** The prologue chapter is around 1k words long and the upcoming chapters are going to be around 5-10k long. Updates are planned to be weekly.

Hope you guys enjoy, and please review! :)

* * *

 **Chapter I - Prologue**

 **Dawn**

 **.:Sunday - 18.34:.**

Here I was. Sitting alone on my bed thinking of all the things that could, and probably would go wrong tomorrow. See, tomorrow would be my first day at Arcadia High School - a private school located at the edge of New York City. Me and my mother moved here last spring when she was promoted to an executive position. She's almost never home. It's obvious that in her line of work she has to travel a lot, being a consultant for a huge company implies that she's needed on site - sometimes in a completely different state, or even in a different country, but it would be a welcome change to not have to sit in an empty house every day.

Summer is almost over, and I haven't made any friends. Well, except for my boyfriend - Chris and his best friend - Wells. They are both super nice, and as much as I love hanging out with them I cant help but think that they would get bored of my company really quickly if I were to be with them every single day. And so, I just resort to watching movies at home by myself - or to working out. To anything really, that takes my mind off of the fact that I'm supposed to be jumping into High School soon, without almost any friends to support and guide me.

I slid off the bed, and walked over to the mirror that leaned next to one of my drawers. I glanced at my own reflection. My brown hair was up in a messy bun, I was wearing an oversized sweater my late grandmother had knitted for me, as well as my favorite pair of sweatpants. It was my 'Home alone' look. You know, the kind that you feel super comfortable and warm in - almost like you don't have a care in the world.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

 _(1) message from: Chris_

 _"What are you doing today? There's a back to school party at Wells'! All the freshmen from Arcadia are invited - you should come too, get to know some people, make some new friends."_

I looked up from my phone to glance at my reflection. I was by no means prepared for a party. The rational part of my brain screamed. "School starts tomorrow, if you go partying today you will feel and look horrible at school tomorrow. Yet, the irrational part - the part that was responsible for all of the bad decisions I had ever made (and trust me - there is a lot of them) - demanded that I put on make up and go partying, and who am I to tell that poor little part of my brain no.

So I quickly texted Chris.

 _"Can you pick me up in 30min?"_

Not a minute later I got a reply.

 _"Cya in 30, xo"_

I smiled as I scoured through my drawers for a dress. Maybe all hope of making new friends before school began wasn't lost after all.

 **:*: Clarke :*:**

 **.:Sunday 20.04:.**

It was official. I hated parties.

Just a bunch of drunken people trying to fuck their crush - only to cheat on them a month later and realize they now have chlamydia on top of a broken heart. No matter how much I hated parties, still here I was - leaning against the kitchen counter watching the chaos unfold. I could have stayed home and studied psychology or listened to Elliott (My roommate, I live in a shared flat) rant about how other people are vary of gay people like himself.

But out of all the things I could have done, I chose to be here of all the places on god's green earth. The biggest cliche of them all - the High School party.

I was about to make my leave when I heard quiet, almost indistinguishable sobs coming from somewhere near me. I looked around, but saw no one. I followed the sound as best as I could, and it lead me to the cleaning closet on the other side of the kitchen. I knocked on the door and the sobs instantly stopped. I slowly opened the door, trying not to startle the person inside. I took in the figure of a girl whom was sitting with her head buried in her hands on the floor. She had long brown hair, that fell onto her shoulders in messy curls. It was obvious she had tried to fix her hair in a hurry before coming here.

"Hey - are you okay?" I asked, keeping my voice as soft and calm as I could. The girl shifted her gaze towards me revealing her green eyes. She said nothing, but I could see she was on the verge of bursting into tears. "Why are you crying, beautiful?" I asked, sitting my self down in front of her. She stared at me intently before answering.

"I had a few drinks and I lost my boyfriend - then when I went to look for him and tried asking a group of girls if they knew where he was they just stared at me and told me to fuck off, and that I looked like a cheap whore." The brunette replied starting to sob quietly again. I didn't know her, but I was pretty sure I knew who had told her she looked like a cheap whore.

"Let me guess - the girls you asked were all dressed into super high heels, designer dresses and the one who told you you looked like a whore had a tiara on." I said with a stern voice. The girl looked back up at me.

"How - How did you - know?" She stuttered.

"Because I know a primadonna when I see one." I stated confidently, lifting myself back off the ground. "Besides science says that girls who label other girls as whores have a 40% higher probability of getting chlamydia." I joked as I held out my hand to help the brunette off the floor.

"Really?" She wondered as she took my hand and propped herself back up.

"No, but wouldn't it be fun if it was so?" I teased with a genuine smile playing on my lips. The brunette smiled in response. "Im Dawn." She said.

"Im Clarke." I replied watching her wipe off the smeared make up from her face. "Come Dawn. Let's go find your boyfriend."

* * *

Thanks for reading this small Prologue. I know for a fact its not my best piece of work, but I promise that the writing will get better chapter by chapter.

Please review id love to hear your opinions! and if you have any suggestions on where to start improving first leave those too!


End file.
